Mobile wireless communication systems have finite resources which are typically shared among multiple users accessing different services. Such services may include, for example, video streaming and/or interactive messaging, e-mail, text messaging, web surfing, etc. Applications using different services can place varied demands on the wireless network. To address these demands, Quality of Service (QoS) techniques attempt to partition available network resources to provide an acceptable quality of experience for all of the users and their respective applications. Conventional QoS techniques rely on optimizing performance for individual network elements when scheduling packets for transmission. However, such techniques do not address improving and/or optimizing the end-to-end (E2E) application data flows across the entire network.